halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Congratulations on your article being the 1000th article on Halo Fanon. I will be making a prize for you soon. And keep on making articles. Cheers, --'H*bad (talk)' 20:14, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I understand you are new to Halofanon. Let me be the first to introduce you to the best website ever created. I've seen the articles you've created so far; it's definately a good start to make a lot of good articles. The only thing you have not done yet is filled out your user page. The point of the page is to just say a little bit about yourself, and you could include the links to your fanon. When you do fill in your user page, you can place my ally userbox on your page if you want. If you don't know how to do that, just go to the edit section on this page, copy the coding that's in brackets, then paste it onto your user page. If you want to create one, you could use the one I have and just replace the image and writing so it will fit you. If you do create one, can you send it to me so I can use it on my page. Finally, if you ever need any help, then don't hesitate to ask me. See you around. User:Pious Inquisitor Reply for the Reply Thanks for replying. Once and again, if you ever need help, then don't hesitate to ask me. If I ever have any ideas for your fanfic, I'll tell you. User:Pious Inquisitor Welcome Welcome to Halopedia and Halo fanon, two VERY great websites! I find your characters profile interesting, your guy gets pissed off at the Master Chief sometimes? wowz, if you got any questions, you can ask me or some of the other people, oh and, congrats on making the 1000th article! --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 11:48, 15 June 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-013 Due to the inactivity of the current SPARTAN-013, and your superior writing skills, I am considering moving it to another Spartan Tag, and moving your article, SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013) into its place. I just thought I'd let you know. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:07, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Designation 127 See Talk:SPARTAN-127. RE: UNSC Axon Gate Dear Ajax 013, I suppose that you know neuroscience then? ;-) Actually...if it was a transmembrane gate on an axon...well, most transmembrane ion channels on an axon would be Na+, K+, Ca+2, maybe some Cl-, although there are also G protein-gated and ligand-gated ion channels as well for neuromodulatory neurons that influence an axon's EPSPs and IPSPs. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halo Fan Fiction Team TALK • SPEAK 20:46, 16 June 2007 (UTC) There is your prize You get 1 month of rollback privileges. But that's it. :) Cheers, H*bad (talk) 20:39, 19 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 00:42, 1 July 2007 (UTC) 20 Gauge The reason it is used for quail hunting is because they want to kill the bird without blasting it apart. A Jackal would be annoyed, but probably not very affected by a twenty gauge. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:16, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:32, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Your Story, my guy I was thinking my guy might survive like this: You know that part in the beginning of First Strike where Fred divides the Spartans at Reach into teams? well I was thinking 077, Ajax, and a couple other Spartans might get in the same team, and somehow (thats entirely up to you!) you can get Ajax and 077 off Reach, consider this =D --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 23:59, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation CAF Corporal Spartan 501 meh......... Pleeeeeeease? I added something to SPARTAN-077, might wanna check it out, *cough*I must not die*cough* consider this --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 04:51, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hey there, 077 here, so I'm making this fanon about Edward, my main Spartan character, so its basically about him being Kurts (fictional) replacement on Blue Team, so I was wondering...if I ever perhaps want to mention Ajax or any other person of Black Team by name, may I? I think that I need to repay the favor you did for me by showing Ed in your story :) :) :) Out, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:18, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: The Lost I read a little bit, guess you got your first Strike lines, eh? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:14, 29 October 2007 (UTC) What parts do you need? I could probaly message them to you -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:51, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Just one thing i never said anything about pelicans or warthogs in my article --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:07, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Your invited Canon Friendly So Ajax can i remove the Not CanonFriendly template now --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: The Lost Chapter 7 Dear Ajax, Wow, hard to believe I forgot that there could ahve only been 23 SPARTAN-IIs for the ground engagement.:P You were right as 3 KIA, 3 at the ''Circumfrence, and 3 too far away to be recalled, plus Maria being retired. Thus there are only 23 SPARTAN-IIs heading down to the surface of the planet. All in all, thanks for pointing out that mistake for me. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 11:02, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Question about the SPARTAN-II's I was wondering something about the Spartans, besides Fred, Kurt and Chief, are the other Spartans all the same rank? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:14, 2 November 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:14, 4 November 2007 (UTC) FS pages Well, here ya go: Fred snapped open his COM channel and boosted the signal strength to its maximum. "Delta Team: Fall back. Fall back now!" Static hissed over the channel, and several voices overlapped. He heard one of his Spartans --he couldn't tell who--break through the static. "Reactor complex seven has been compromised. We're falling back. Might be able to save number three." There was a pause as the speaker shouted orders to someone else: "Set off those charges now!" Fred switched to FLEETCOM and broadcast: "Be advised, Pillar of Autumn, groundside reactors are being taken. Orbital guns at risk. Nothing we can do. We'll have to use the nukes. Be advised, orbital MAC guns will most likely be neutralized. Pillar of Autumn, do you read? Acknowledge." More voices crowded the channel, and Fred thought he heard Admiral Whitcombs voice, but whatever orders he issued were incomprehensible. There you go, phew -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting, John never threw a single blow in the exceptionally short fight.... ....minus-ing Ed -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) "Incompetent fool!" :P Dear Ajax 013, I am pleased to announce that you have been confirmed as an Administrator of the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. This was performed by me with the consultation of two other administrators, who offered strong recommendations for you in light of your exceptional work. On Halo Fanon:Administrators, there is a guide to usage of administrative extensions. So, again, congratulations on your work and your promotion! Feel free to correspond with me at my talk page, User talk:RelentlessRecusant, or my email: relentlessrecusant@gmail.com. Looking forward to hearing from you soon. Sincerely, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:33, 5 November 2007 (UTC) congrats! Just like to say congrats on your recent promo to admin. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:49, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Me too! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:50, 5 November 2007 (UTC) CONGRATS! 01:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) RE: "Incompotent Tool!" Dear Ajax_013, Your email has been forwarded to Rotaretilbo, one of the other Bureaucrats. I'd advise holding off action until he responds to me. =] Your comments on the document were appreciated. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) admin wow, cougratulation, you know:Power matches with big responsability =D CF00 18:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) You're doing a great job! BTW. You can edit fanon for n00bs, just before you do, tell me at the talk page first.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: "Incompotent Tool!" Dear Ajax_013, I have corresponded with Rotaretilbo, and he's very interested in this proposition, so I've asked him to work with you on it. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Alright, RR sent me the document you sent him. I agree with you on your assertions and would love to help corrdinate the intended offensive. Personally, I wouldn't mind wiping all of the listed off the site, but the ones you pointed out are a must go. I would like to do any coordination via email. If you don't have mine and don't know how to use the email function (I don't...lol), just ask RR for my email. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry about Nogard, and I'll do what I can to fix him, though it's a little late. He was one of my first articles, along with the Hydra, and I wasn't very experienced. I'll see if I can fix my errors. But I most argue some that the Precursors might, maybe, have been able to create a creature nearly as powerful as him. We don't know the limits of their technology. But now, I go to fix the articles. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) OK, I checked over your comment, and I'll try to answer put the answers into the articles quickly. I'm starting to wish I hadn't made the Hydra and Nogard, they seem to be more trouble than they're worth. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:39, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Read thoroughly SPARTAN 2.5s arent children of the spartan 2s. They are basically the same as spartan 2s but dont recieve some of the chemical augmentations. And the armor permutations in the article already said BY 2552 ALL REMAINING SPARTAN 2.5s ARE GIVEN THE CHOICE OF CQB OR EVA armor permutation! SPARTAN-089 23:25, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, you seem to like Godzilla, so I thought I'd direct you to something awesome. Follow the link to see GodzillaSamurai, the King of the Godzilla redesigns. This guy is going through the entire history of Godzilla (and Toho to an extent) and redesigning the kaiju, making them look totally awesome I might add. You should check out his series. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 00:55, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Yes its entire new spartan program but not out of no where its been made 2 years after the original spartan 2 program and helped stage for the cheap spartan 3 program. Also the spartans were not forced to choose. Considering where they are stationed a messenger is sent and asks the spartans if the armor they want is one of the 2 new ones. Most want their mark 6 during that time. SPARTAN-089 19:19, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Arizona III A fact I completely overlooked. In a couple days, when time is slightly more abundant, I will make the changes necessary. I planned on overhauling the article in favor of a better draft I formed a while back soon anyway. Thanks for catching that. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Lost Gee, I'm not sure I have any real motive to wanna read it now -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:27, 18 November 2007 (UTC) I just realized that I said that the Annihilator was a Myth-class Battleship. Can I please say that it was a modified Myth? Please? -- Ah well, I tried. I guess I just won't say what the Annihilator was. No problem with the link, you like 'em? I love that guy's art. He said in a recent journal entry he's going to do Shobijin and the Simeons (Mothra priestesses and the ape-men) as well as a whole lot of places. -- Nope, got rid of the quote. If you'll excuse me, I'm working on making Nogard canon friendly. Oh yeah, did you hear about Justanothergrunt's alternate reality RP? Go check the forums to see about it. -- Factions As an admin (One with sense), has it come to your attention that there are 19 factions!!!???? *M.I.S.W.A. (We already have the much better spartans) *Ithlid (Blarg) *Amalgam (???) *Astuto (Stargate rip-off) *UFF (Ok, enough with this rebel thing) *Nogard (cloned himself, and a bit off the top) *Majorans (Ok...?) *Rapheals (?) *Bujkowe (Why have these guys when we already have grunts??) *Dragon Empire (WTF?) *Cillians (WTF??) *ISSC (What does this have to do with Halo?) *Gormekian (Ditto with IICS or whatever) *Gelklor (Ok, that's Grunt shit) *Covenant Rebels (Made it myself, before we all went retarded) *Covenant Neutralists (Why have a military when you're safe as it is??) *Covenant Remnants (Realistic, which is why im helping) *Hydra (The one im very impressed with) *Arctic IV Alliance (too much like the Covenant) --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:41, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Huh? What are you talking about? The only community consensus I've made posts in is Forum:Freedom of the Thought, in which I've only posted in the Comments section. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] *http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Freedom_of_the_Thought&diff=47105&oldid=47099 - that ''clearly shows Spartan 112 making a support vote. What you just showed me was when I a comment to the comments section in response to The State. My edit and Spartan's edit were made two minutes apart, so I can only assume that it has something to do with that. Regardless, had you taken the time to do a more thorough search, you would have seen that Spartan clearly made that post and I'd be willing to bet my reputation that he'd say he made that vote. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] Don't sweat it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] FoT He he, you have that freedom with your 7km Cruisers... -- 20:16, 25 November 2007 (UTC) NotCanonFriendly I have begun to notice that the NCF template is really being used as a filler to define any article that does not belong, rather than the non-canon ones it was originally intended for. Perhaps I will make another one, a Nonsense template, that will be for articles that don't make sense. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:02, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Refrain Please refrain from talking to others outside of this wiki on this wiki, as it reflects badly on the Administrators of this wiki. Sorry, but I can't have you calling people names for no reason. It reflects on us like we are childs, instead of adults. Now I know that we aren't adults, but we need to act like them. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' 04:55, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Nogard's canon-friendliness I believe I've fixed it. Go check the article again and see if your questions/accusations/corrections/whatever-you-want-to-call-thems are fixed. -- Thanks -- Boo! Dear Ajax_013, I'm writing up a lucid summary of our ideas together. I insist on the intelligence-seeking plagues, not a "head goes pop pop" plague. :P Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:42, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Shadowed Spider You've given good points, and I agree he does 'god-mod' a bit too much. I think you should take a look at his Spartan-V Program and SPI Armor Mark III in greater detail. You'll find some interesting content to debate about. Happy Holidays. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way" Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions thank u thank u for the tips on the security elite article.Eaite'Oodat 02:06, 13 December 2007 (UTC) RE: A NEW WIKA Ajax, I was wondering if you would want to give me a hand with a brand-new wika called World war-pedia (Both world wars). I was planning to make it within the next month or so. It has not been started yet and I also wanted to ask if ypu wanted to be a admin when I start it up? Seeing as you seem to know a bit about WW2. SPARTAN-118 Thank you Your criticisms were very helpful. It allowed me to reconsider some of the ideas I'd had and improve on them. If you could ever help me again, I would really appreciate it.--BellicoseIntellect 02:20, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Questions Could you upload some pics from Halopedia to here for me? Long story why I can't do it myself, so could you please do it? The pics are here, here, and here. Just upload them over here with the same names, and that'll do it. Thanks. Also, is your template for vehicles a template for all UNSC vehicles or just canon/''your'' UNSC vehicles? --